


Madeleine

by Rabbot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academy, Best Friends, Cousins, Demons, F/M, Female Protagonist, Male Protagonist, Memory Loss, Monsters, Multi, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Romance, School Life, Temporary Amnesia
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-11-26 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18174536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbot/pseuds/Rabbot
Summary: Una chica después de un incidente de su niñez que le es difícil recordar, la ha llevado vivir con su prima 8 años mayor, Ella descubrirá después del encuentro de un ente del pasado, que ella es mas especial de lo que parece ser, cambiando su vida para bien y para mal.





	1. Un sueño

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una niña sola en el bosque bajo la lluvia frente una escena que puede cambiar la vida como la conocen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas a todos, este es la introducción de un proyecto que estoy planeando realizar, no quiero entrar en muchos detalles pero les contare algunos en las notas del finales. Disfruten.

Una noche de tormenta arrasaba a las afueras de la ciudad, el viento chocaba con los arboles agitándolos sin cesar, las gotas de agua caían en el suelo con una gran fuerza, y una niña, se encontraba de cuclillas llorando frente a lo que era una escena que nadie quisiera vivir.

\- M-Mami... P-Papi... Despierten.. **. *Sniff***... Por qué no despiertan?... * **Sniff***...

Enfrente de la pequeña niña se encontraban los que eran los cuerpos sin vida de sus difuntos padres, la tormenta se hacía más fuerte cada vez que la niña soltaba una lagrima, las esperanza en sus ojos se perdían al ver que no había reacción alguna de su parte, detrás de ella una un Sujeto llega colocando su mano sobre su hombro obteniendo la atención de la niña sobre él.

-  ***Sniff***... M-mh?...

La niña voltea quedando cara a cara con el desconocido quien decide romper el silencio diciendo las palabras,  ** _"Ya no estás sola y nunca lo estarás"_** , el hombre extiende la mano para ayudar a la niña a levantarse, la niña entrando en calma corresponde tomando su mano y secando sus lágrimas, los dos se marchan del lugar mientras que la tormenta cesa despejando el cielo, dejando ver la luna llena en lo que antes era noche tranquila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La protagonista (Madeleine) después de un incidente de su niñez que le es difícil recordar, la ha llevado vivir con su prima 8 años mayor, ella descubrirá después del encuentro de ente del pasado, que ella es mas especial de lo que parece, ser cambiando su vida para bien y para mal.
> 
> Prácticamente les he dicho resumen.
> 
> Te todos modos eso es lo mas que puedo resumir sin decir demasiado acerca de las historia, el propósito de esta historia para sacar de mi cabeza todas esas ideas locas en mi cabeza y darles a disfrutar de una buena historia de drama, aventura, romance, suspenso, terror, etc. el primer capitulo saldrá tan pronto, solo tengo que hacerle algunos arreglos, las etiquetas se irán agregando al paso.
> 
> Gracias por su atención.


	2. Reflejo al pasado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una mañana como cualquier otra, Waffles y jugo de naranja sus favoritos, una ida a su academia con sus mejores amigos y la llegada de un nuevo estudiante.
> 
> Pero Madeleine tiene que aprender acerca de nunca jugar a oscuras sola.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primer capitulo de la serie, disfruten.

Una mañana como cualquier otra, los rayos del sol se asomaban por las persianas y los pájaros cantaban a las afuera de mi apartamento después de la llovizna de anoche, se sentía estupendo estar acurrucada entre mis sabanas en mi cama, tan cómodo, el día parecía que iba a ser estupendo para mí, Madeleine Collins.

**[Desconocido] Madeleine! Despierta, recuerda que hoy es el primer día de escuela!**

**[Madeleine]…Joder…  *Bostezo***

 

> **[Octubre 04, 20XX 6:14 AM; Primer día escolar]**

Oh sí, claro… Las vacaciones ya habían terminado y yo tenía que volver a la academia, las vacaciones habían sido excelente y se sintieron eternas, las había pasado con mis dos mejores amigos Lilian y Clyde, habíamos tenidos varias “aventuras” como Clyde las llama a veces, fuimos a la casa de verano de los padres de Lily y la pasamos genial en el festival que hubo en agosto, fueron buenos tiempos, hasta ahora.

**[Madeleine] *Estirándose* M-mph!...Ah~…Rayos se me olvido que hoy regreso a la academia, no debí quedarme despierta hasta muy tarde anoche *Brrr* …creo que estoy un poquito hambrienta… creo que será mejor que salga**

Al levantarme salgo de mi habitación tomando camino al baño para hacer mis necesidades diarias, al mirarme en el espejo observo la marca de nacimiento en mi muñeca izquierda, la forma era casi similar a un ave, lo que siempre me ha gustado dejándome con una sonrisa y dejándome pensando en _“Viejos recuerdos solamente”_.

Aunque tampoco dejo de pensar en ese extraño sueño que tuve anoche, aunque no se si llamarlo sueño o pesadilla, No entiendo de que se trataba, solo será mejor ignorarlo y proseguir con mi vida.

Al terminar salgo del baño con el uniforme de la academia Cerisier, y camino rumbo a la cocina, donde me espera mi platillo preferido, Un jugo de naranja que acompaña a los deliciosos…

**[Madeleine] Waffles con crema y fresas! Mis favoritos gracias Colette! *digo con una gran sonrisa***

**[Colette] Hehe! No hay de que primilla, para eso estoy yo… para engordarte *Dice con un tono burlón***

**[Madeleine] ha ha, muy graciosilla el día de hoy no**

**[Colette] Hi! Hi!**

Ella es mi prima Colette, ella me cuida desde que tengo 8 años y ha sido como una hermana mayor para mi debido que ha estado junto a mi desde que nací, diría que estamos algo conectadas, su madre murió cuando la dio a luz, y su padre pues la abandono cuando era muy pequeña, según se era un alcohólico.

Colette ha hecho todo para que tengamos una vida feliz, ha estado trabajando desde que me adopto, debió ser difícil combinar el estudio con ello, me he sentido culpable desde entonces debido a eso y sé que le debo mucho, ella me ha dicho que si le debo algo es que apruebe el colegio si quiero seguir comiendo mis waffles con crema y fresas.

**[Madeleine] *Masticando* Mmh~... Mph~… Están deliciosos!~ *Mis ojos brillan del éxtasis del sabor***

**[Colette] Bueno, es por soy una buena chef y ademas… hoy es un día muy especial *Dice sonriendo***

**[Madeleine]  M-mph? *Glup* Especial?**

**[Colette] Sip, ya sabrás de que hablo... Hehe**

**[Madeleine] mm?...**

Especial… de que estará hablando mi prima, no entiendo de que se está refiriendo no veo lo especial de este día en particular, a veces no puedo llegar a comprenderla, pero adoro sus waffles así que más da.

De pronto un par de toquidos se oyen en la puerta principal.

**[Desconocido] Maddie! Ya estas listas?!**

**[Colette] Parece que tu amigo ya llego**

**[Madeleine] Si eso parece… pero todavía no he terminado mis waffles… *Suspiro***

**[Colette] Descuida, te empaque algunos en junto a tu Bento no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… Ni siquiera por engordar por tantas calorías que ingieres**

**[Madeleine] Ha ha, de nuevo con tus chistes *Digo levantándome***

**[Colette] Estaré aquí, Hi! Hi! Solo vete que se va hacer más tarde *Dice acariciándome mi cabeza***

**[Madeleine] De nuevo, gracias por el desayuno prima *La abrazo besando su mejilla***

**[Colette] TeeHee! No hay de qué *Da una gran sonrisa***

Después de despedirme de mi prima, Tomo mi Bento y mi mochila dirigiéndome hacia la puerta, al abrirla me encuentro con uno de mis mejores amigos.

**[Clyde]  Mm? Hey miren quien finalmente se despertó, Si es nada más ni menos que la señorita Collins**

**[Madeleine] Buenos día también a ti Clyde *Cierro la puerta del apartamento***

**[Clyde] Buenos días He he… es mejor que no apresuremos, Lily nos está esperando *Dice señalando abajo del balcón del apartamento a una chica recostada en un Cadillac CTS negro***

**[Madeleine] *Observando* Uh? Ella te trajo? *Digo con intriga***

**[Clyde] Sip! Eso me sorprendió al igual que a ti**

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras entablando una pequeña conversación, Hablando mayormente de Lily antes de llegar a su auto, Cosas tontas que cualquier amigo hace.

**[Clyde] …Pero ya sabes cómo son las cosas**

**[Madeleine]  Haha, Si**

**[Lily] De que hablan ustedes dos? *Pregunta con un tono de enojo***

**[Clyde] Nada de que tenga preocuparse su majest-Uugh! *Recibe un golpe en el estómago de parte de Lily ***

**[Lily] Que.. te he dicho acerca de llamarme así  *Dice tronando sus nudillos***

**[Madeleine] *Riendo* nunca aprende..**

**[Clyde] H-He.. Hehe… Lo siento… Princesa…**

**[Lily] *Le toma de cuello* Que te acabo de decir!**

**[Clyde] A-agh! Per-Agh!-don.. Aagh!**

**[Desconocido] Ama Lilian, Se nos está haciendo tarde *Dice alguien dentro del auto***

**[Lily] Mm? Tsk! Te salvaste… *Suelta a Clyde* Ya entramos Tom**

**[Madeleine] *Me asomo por la ventana del co-piloto* Buenos días Tom!**

**[Tom] Buenos días para usted también señorita Madeleine y… *Mira a Clyde sobándose el cuello* Joven Clyde…**

**[Clyde] Buenos días... *Tomando aire* Tom…**

Los tres entramos al auto sentándonos en el asiento de atrás con Tom encendiendo en auto y tomando rumbo hacia la academia, Durante el viaje empezamos a entablar una conversación acerca del verano y el regreso a clases, y varias de las típicas historias de Clyde.

**[Clyde] Y así es como me encontré con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil… *Suspiro* Rayos sí que es hermosa desearía salir con una chica como ella**

**[Lily] Como si una chica así quisiera salir con un imbécil como tú!**

**[Tom] Lenguaje ama Lilian, lenguaje *Dice con un tono parental***

**[Clyde] Si Lily, LEN-GU-A-JE…**

**[Lily] Mis disculpas Tom, y tú! *Señala a Clyde* no me tientes**

Hehe! Me divierte verles pelear, a pesar de que los dos peleen casi a diario mayormente por las estupideces de Clyde o cualquier rabia de Lily, son buenos amigos y a veces me da la impresión de que los sienten algo el uno por el otro desde el festival de agosto, según la historia de Clyde acerca de cómo se estaba comportando ella ese día… en realidad es sí que es muy despistado, pero, eso es parte de su encanto.

Después de un tiempo en el auto y par de peleas después, llegamos a la academia Cerisier, al detener el auto enfrente de la entrada, Tom procede a salir abriéndonos la puerta.

**[Tom] Bien, ya llegamos Ama Lilian, la academia  Cerisier.**

**[Lily] Gracias Tom, no vemos más tarde**

**[Madeleine] hasta Luego Tom!**

**[Clyde] See’ya Pal**

**[Tom] Hasta pronto jóvenes**

Tras esas últimas palabras, Tom parte dejándonos a nuestra merced en la entrada, tomamos rumbo al entrar yendo con los demás estudiantes para no perdernos la ceremonia de bienvenida para recibir el nuevo año estudiantil.

Al llegar, cada uno toma su camino, Lily y yo nos separamos de Clyde para colocarnos con las demás chicas mientras que el, se coloca con los chicos, el ruido de todos los estudiantes era escandaloso, eso hasta que la directora llego para calmar la situación, lo que siguió después fueron los procedimientos básicos, Un discurso de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y otras palabras seguidas de la directora, al terminar cada grupo se separan yendo a su salón de clases respectivo.

**[Clyde] *Sentándose en su asiento estirándose* M-mgh!... Uf~ Extrañaba mucho esta silla *recuesta su cabeza entre su brazos en la mesa***

**[Madeleine] Si… yo ya llegaba a extrañar un poco este lugar**

**[Clyde] Hey, A que no adivinan que escuche de una conversación que oía por hay**

**[Madeleine] Que cosa?...**

**[Clyde] Un nuevo estudiante fue transferido se integrara a nuestro grupo el día de hoy**

**[Lily] Oh si, Ya había escuchado de ello… Dicen que viene de alguna parte del continente americano**

**[Madeleine] A si? Con que de América oh**

Un nuevo estudiante será transferido, eso sí que da mucha intriga nunca había estado e un grupo donde allá un estudiante transferido, aunque bueno este va hacer mi tercer año en la academia y aun me queda mucho por descubrir, Me pregunto cómo será esta nueva persona en integrarse en nuestro salón.

Unos minutos después, llega nuestro profesor empezando la clase y pero no si antes, diciéndonos acerca de una noticia especial.

**[Profesor] Jóvenes, quiero felicitarles por llegar a este nuevo año escolar y espero que nuestro tiempo juntos sea excelente, ahora antes de empezar quisiera presentarles a un nuevo integrante en nuestro grupo.**

Los estudiantes empiezan a hablar debido por la curiosidad o solo por el simple chisme.

**[Profesor] Silencio por favor, Ahora…  quiero que le den la bienvenida al Joven Cameron Mitchell, puede pasar *Extiende la mano hacia puerta***

Las puertas se abren y un chico pasa por la puerta colocándose al lado del profesor, el chico parecía simple… caucásico, pelo castaño, sus ojos de un color verde azulado y una altura como de 1.82 cm, parecía un chico más en el mundo.

**[Profesor] Bien señor Mitchell, espero que se sienta bienvenido en nuestra prestigiosa academia, quiere agregar algo antes de sentarse?**

**[Cameron] Gracias Profesor Danvers, solo quiero agregar que espero ser bien recibido en este grupo y espero que nos llevemos bien *Dice con mucha confianza con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro***

**[Lily] Hm… que cursi~… *dice susurrándome al oído haciéndome soltar una pequeña carcajada***

**[Profesor] hm... *El maestro nos mira* Creo que puedes sentarte allá atrás señor Mitchell, al frente del señor Eastwood**

**[Clyde] mm?... *Se pone alerta al oír su apellido***

**[Cameron] Entendido**

El chico camina hacia el fondo de la fila izquierda a la pared, Cada estudiante lo miran con una mirada pre-juiciosa hacia una persona que prácticamente, el chico solo decidió ignorarlas llegando hacia su asiento.

Yo me quedo viéndole por curiosidad de conocer a alguien nuevo, el parece que dio cuenta al colocar su Bolso detrás de su asiento dándome una extraña sonrisa al verme, yo solo decido voltear mi cabeza al frente ignorándolo.

El Profesor Danvers decide empezar la clase dándonos un test de evaluación antes de comenzar con la primera lección, después de eso, pasa las horas hasta que suena la campana para dar inicio a la hora del almuerzo, los tres decidimos ir al patio trasero de la academia a comer nuestros almuerzos.

 

> **[12:00 PM; Hora del almuerzo]**

**[Clyde] *Brrr* Rayos tengo mucha hambre!... Hey Maddie, que trajiste en tu Bento?**

**[Madeleine] Pues! Además del rico pescado, con salsa agridulce, arroz y ensalada de huevo que me preparo mi prima, Ella me empaco unos ricos y deliciosos… *Abre la caja de Bento* Waffles con crema y fresas!**

**[Clyde] Y… dónde están?...**

**[Madeleine] E-eh?... *Mira adentro de la caja* P-pero deberían estar aquí! *Digo rebuscando alrededor de mi caja solo para no encontrar nada***

**[Lily] Hay una nota dentro debajo de la tapa…**

**[Madeleine] Eh? *tomo la tapa leyendo la nota***

 

> _“Querida Primilla, si estás leyendo esto es que ya te diste cuenta que no hay waffles en tu Bento, Es debido a que no te iba empacar algo que arruine tu almuerzo saludable, Solo no quisiera engordases._
> 
> _-Te quiere, Tu grandiosa prima Colette Collins”_

**[Lily] Parece que prima te acaba de mentir eh…**

**[Clyde] Bueno en si tiene razón, no deberías comer tantas calorías, Maddie, Se te irán a tus caderas engordándolas más de lo que se ven**

**[Madeleine] ….. Lily podrías….**

**[Lily] *da una sonrisa malévola* Con gusto Maddie *Truena sus nudillos***

**[Clyde] *Traga saliva* E-eh… H-he he… Hehe.. P-per-Ugh! *Recibe un golpe en la cara por parte de Lily ***

**[Lily] A! Caso! *Golpeándole* No! Sabes! como!  *Golpeándole* Hablarle! a una! dama?! *Golpeándole***

**[Clyde] L-lo sientoooo!**

Más tarde, después de que Clyde recibiera su lección a la fuerza, cada uno termina de comer su Bento.

**[Clyde] ten Maddie *Le da una bolsa en vuelta con galletas dentro* Disculpa por decir tonterías acerca de tu físico**

**[Madeleine] *Recibo la bolsa en mis manos* E-emm… gracias Clyde, perdón por decirle a Lily que te hiciera lo de antes…**

**[Clyde] En realidad me lo merecía un poco He he…**

**[Lily] Entonces no te importara recibirlo otra vez**

**[Clyde] E-eh… Prefería unos besos para curar los moretones antes Hehe..**

**[Lily] *Obtiene un pequeño sonrojo* B-besos?... *Dice en voz baja***

**[Clyde] Mm? *La mira confundido***

**[Lily] E-emm... N-ni que alguien quisiera rebajarse para besarte a ti! *Die al cruzar los brazos mirando hacia otro lado tratando de ocultar su rostro sonrojado***

**[Madeleine] Ah~… *Suspira***

Otro momento entre estos dos, siento que debería decirle a Clyde pero… Pienso que es mejor que se dé cuenta por el mismo y entre ellos dos se acepten el uno por el otro.

La campana suena dando acabar el descanso, los tres no dirigimos hacia al salón de clase, Yo por otro lado me separo del grupo yendo al baño rápidamente para… “polvearme la nariz”

**[Lily] Solo date prisa si**

**[Madeleine] S-Si! Ustedes adelántense *Digo entrando al baño***

El baño de las chicas estaba solo, era la única alma en el lugar entendiendo que debía darme prisa, después de un par de minutos de “Empolvarme la nariz”, me acerco al grupo de lavamanos pegados a la pared, encima se encontraba el típico gran espejo que había en cada baño escolar.

**[Madeleine] Uuf~ creo que fue mucho jugo de naranja *Suspiro* Maldición enserio quería esos waffles…**

Al mirarme al espejo, veo una mancha de humedad causada por el vapor del agua que salía de grifo del lavado, al verla me hace acordar de un juego que jugábamos mis amigo y yo hace a un tiempo.

**[Madeleine] Mm… porque no intentar**

Decido empezar inicio a esta estúpida idea en mi mente, Me propongo a abrir todos cada uno de los lavamanos provocando que el baño se llene de vapor humedeciendo el gran espejo del baño.

El siguiente paso fue apagarla las luces del baño bajando el interruptor en la pared para darle un toque al ambiente para entrar más el juego.

**[Madeleine] Bien solo queda escribir mi nombre el espejo y acabare con esto**

Al acercarme al espejo procedo a escribir como lo había dicho utilizando el dedo índice como mi pincel, Solo tenía que colocar mi nombre y mi apellido.

**[Madeleine] Madeleine… Collins.**

Al ver a los lados solo para comprobar que nada ocurrido que nada ha ocurrido a mi alrededor, solo era un juego estúpido que solíamos jugar y el resultado era el mismo, solo lo quería realizar por bobear.

**[Madeleine] *Cerrando los grifos* Bueno… que desperdicio de tiempo *Rasco mi cabeza caminado a la salida* Ahora tengo que pensar que excusa le diré al profesor Danvers sobre mi tardanza**

**[Desconocido] Espera…**

Al oír esa voz me detengo antes de poder llegar  a la salida, Me volteo para ver qué fue lo que oí.

**[Madeleine]...Hola? *Mirando alrededor***

Solo encuentro la nada al mirar a mí alrededor, Debió ser solo obra mi imaginación lo que había Escuchado, Rayos a veces pienso que me estoy volviendo loca al escuchar cosas que no están.

Solo procedo a irme, al estar a punto de salir la puerta se cierra de repente enfrente de mi rostro quedándose bloqueada, llamando totalmente mi atención a esta extraña y tétrica situación.

**[Madeleine] Y-ya esto se está tornando estúpido, Si alguien está ahí quiero que acabe con este mal intento de broma ahora**

**[Voz] Acércate...**

Un chillido se oye en la oscura habitación, con la poca iluminación que salía de un pequeño traga luz en pared noto que el chillido venia del espejo, justamente debajo de donde escribí mi nombre.

**[Madeleine] Pero que...?**

Me voy acercando poco a poco al espejo viendo aparecer unas letras al revés, con cada letra se iba entendiendo lo que quería decir, el escrito decía...

**[Madeleine] snilloC... enieledaM?...**

**[Voz] YIIAAHH!!!!**

**[Madeleine] P-pero que mierda!**

Un grito fuerte suena acompañado de una extremidad que salía justo entre los dos nombres escritos en el gran espejo, Tomando mi muñeca con una gran fuerza en el agarre.

**[Madeleine] A-Aaah!! S-suéltame!**

Luchaba por liberarme pero resistirse parecía inútil, el agarre de su mano en mi muñeca era mucho para mí, la extraña entidad tenía una fuerza sobre humana al menos para lo que yo podía resistir.

**[Voz] Resistirse es inútil! Ma-de-leine**

**[Madeleine] M-mmgh!**

Mis intentos ya eran en vano ya no podía luchar más, la extraña cosa me arrastraba más y más hacia ella.

**[Voz] Ahora entra aquí conmigo! Querida amiga**

**[Madeleine] Maldita sea!**

Con mis posibles últimas palabras la criatura me jala dentro del espejo entrando a un lugar que ni yo ni nadie podrían llegar a imaginar, el baño sé que solo por completo, la puerta se desbloquea, las letras en el espejo se desvanecen, las luces se vuelven a encender y yo simplemente desvanecí como si nada a través del ese espejo... Valla primer día de escuela.

 

> **[Octubre 04, 20XX 01:09 PM; Hora de desaparición]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfrutaran este primer capitulo, En esta zona les daré información acerca del siguiente capitulo y descripción acerca de cada personaje, también les responderé sus preguntas si las tienen.
> 
> [Madeleine Collins]  
> Estatura:1.76 cm  
> Cabello:Cereza  
> Edad:14  
> Zodiaco:Libra  
> Ojos:rojos  
> [Clyde Eastwood]  
> Estatura:1.80 cm  
> Cabello:Cobrizo anaranjado  
> Edad:15  
> Zodiaco:Aries  
> Ojos:Azules  
> [Lilian Valentine]  
> Estatura:1.76 cm  
> Cabello:Ceniza  
> Edad:15  
> Zodiaco:Leo  
> Ojos:Marrón/Azul


	3. Solo dilo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una madre de respaldo eso es ella, tratando de hacerla feliz, Y nada hace feliz que hornearle una sorpresa junto a un gran amigo al quien amas.
> 
> Pero confesarle el amor a alguien es una tarea difícil incluso para los mejores.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo capitulo de la serie, Disfruten.

Una simple y encantadora mañana, el frio invadía en mi habitación hasta esta mañana no creí que fuera a parar de llover desde anoche, se siente tan bien estar acurrucado entre las sabanas en mi cama, pero hoy no era ese día de no hacer nada, y mi teléfono lo sabía cuándo empezó a zumbar por el despertador para empezar mi rutina diaria, aunque hoy seria diferente.

**[Colette] Hora de levantarse! *Digo al estirarme***

> **[Octubre 04, 20XX 06:00; Apartamentos Apple Acres]**

Hoy era el final de las vacaciones de verano, y mi rutina de “Madre” empezaba otra vez, me dirigí al baño a ser mis necesidades diarias, desde darme una ducha caliente hasta cepillarme los dientes, al salir del baño me dirijo a la habitación dela razón por la que me levanto cada mañana, dando un par de golpes en su puerta.

**[Colette] Madeleine! Despierta, recuerda que hoy es el primer día de escuela!**

**[Madeleine]...Joder...**

**[Colette] M-Mmh... Enserio debo volver a enseñarle buenos modales a esta niña *Digo dirigiéndome a la cocina***

Hoy mi prima empezaba su primer día en la academia Cerisier después de sus vacaciones y yo como buena madre sustituta que soy tengo que darle un buen ánimo para que pueda empezar bien este día muy especial.

**[Colette] Pero, que le puedo preparar? Mm... Oh! Claro sus preferidos**

Waffles con crema y fresas siempre le dan un buen ánimo, son sus preferidos desde niña porque siempre se los preparaba su madre.

Mis tíos como los extraño en especial Madeleine, desde su muerte yo he tenido que cuidarla y no ha sido un trabajo sencillo, tuve que empezar a trabajar a los 16 para poder mantenerla, aunque obtuvimos un poco de dinero al vender la casa de mis tíos y así poder mudarnos a esta residencia de apartamentos, también tenemos el dinero de la herencia hemos vivido bien desde entonces.

Hay veces que me dice que me debe mucho, pero yo solo le digo que si me debe algo es que apruebe en el colegio si quiere seguir comiendo sus Waffles con crema y fresas.

**[Colette] Bien! Están listo *Coloco los Waffles en la mesa***

**[Madeleine] *Entra a la cocina* Waffles con crema y fresas! Mis favoritos gracias Colette! *Dice con una gran sonrisa***

**[Colette] Hehe! No hay de que primilla, para eso estoy yo… para engordarte *Digo burlándome***

**[Madeleine] ha ha, muy graciosilla el día de hoy no**

**[Colette] Hi! Hi!**

Madeleine, Siempre su sonrisa me hace feliz, siempre he tratado de ser como una madre para ella y mantenerla feliz, además, este día la quiero complacer mucho más porque es un día muy especial para ella, creo que no se acuerda y es perfecto para así mantener la sorpresa.

**[Madeleine] *Masticando* Mmh~... Mph~… Están deliciosos!~**

**[Colette] Bueno, es por soy una buena chef y además… hoy es un día muy especial *Digo sonriendo***

**[Madeleine]  M-mph? *Glup* Especial?**

**[Colette] Sip, ya sabrás de que hablo... Hehe *Digo empacando el Bento de Madeleine***

**[Madeleine] mm?... *Muestra confusión***

Un rato después unos toquidos se oyen en la puerta principal, era unos de los amigos de Madeleine, Clyde Campbell, Ese chico es... bueno es algo despistado y siempre le sirve como saco de boxeo a la amiga de Madeleine, Lilian Valentine, Ella es hija de unos antiguos amigos de mis tíos y es amiga de Madeleine desde los 6 años, ella es algo... Bipolar a la vez otros usurarían el término  de “Tsundere”, Yo lo veo como un término extraño y entrañable para referirse a ella.

Después de un rato, Madeleine termina de desayunar lista para ir a estudiar.

**[Madeleine] De nuevo, gracias por el desayuno prima *Me abraza besando mi mejilla***

**[Colette] TeeHee! No hay de qué *Doy una gran sonrisa***

Al despedirnos, Madeleine toma su Bento y sale del apartamento para dirigirse a la academia Cerisier, yo por otra parte limpio la cocina para irme a cambiar para ir a comprar lo que necesito para la sorpresa de Madeleine junto a un buen amigo mío.

> **[07:49 AM]**

El timbre suena, y yo salgo a abrirle la puerta y recibir a un estupendo amigo y no es por decir mucho.

**[Tom] Buenos días Colette**

**[Colette] Tom! Buenos días es un gusto verte *Digo abrazándole con una sonrisa en el rostro***

**[Tom] El gusto es mío *Dice correspondiendo al abrazo***

Él es Thomas Page, él es mayordomo personal de Lilian Valentine y un buen amigo mío, él es 2 años mayor que yo siendo una persona alta a mi lado, los dos estudiábamos juntos en la academia Cerisier cuando éramos adolecentes... Diría que él era como mi Senpai por así decirlo Hehe.

**[Tom] Bien, espero que estés lista para irnos**

**[Colette] Por supuesto, hay que apresurarse antes de que se acaben los buenos productos**

**[Tom] Entonces pongámonos en marcha, No importa si dejo el auto estacionado hay cierto?**

**[Colette] Descuida estará bien**

Los dos empezamos a dirigirnos al mercado a comprar lo que necesitaba para la sorpresa de Madeleine, en el camino solo proponemos a platicar acerca de temas varios, como tonterías sobre la limpieza del hogar que es algo a lo que dedicábamos hasta nuestro pasado juntos en la academia.

**[Madeleine] En realidad no ha cambiado mucho, cuando fui a inscribir a Maddie me encontré con nuestro a antiguo profesor de gramática.**

**[Tom] Oh si me acuerdo de él, en realidad si no a cambiando casi *Dice soltando una corta carcajada***

**[Colette] No Hehe, Mm... Y tu como has estado? *le doy una mirada sonriendo***

**[Tom] Emm... Bueno no hay mucho que decir, como ya sabes mayormente paso ocupado con mi trabajo *Dice rascándose la cabeza***

**[Colette] Ser mayordomo ha de ser un trabajo muy estresante eh... En especial debido a que eres el jefe de tal**

**[Tom] Si pero ningún trabajo es fácil aunque parezca sencillo Hehe *Me da una sonrisa***

**[Colette] *Doy una sonrisa un poco ruborizada*  Si He he**

Tom... Cada vez que me mira de esa forma me comporto como una boba, es un chico muy agradable y cariñosa en especial conmigo, en realidad se me es muy difícil de expresar estos sentimientos que tengo hacia él desde aquel sucedido en la academia, algún día quisiera demostrarle pero tengo que encontrar el momento idóneo para ello.

Después de un tiempo caminando llegamos al zona comercial dela ciudad, era una zona muy concurrida, casi sentía que le tenía que tomar de la mano a Tom como una niña pequeña para no perderme entre la multitud.

**[Colette] Hoy sí que hay mucha gente**

**[Tom] Es normal, además he visto días más concurridas que este... solo démonos prisa si no queremos que se nos haga más tarde, que necesitamos?**

**[Colette] De acuerdo, A ver necesitamos... digamos como una docena de huevos, Harina... Emm, Levadura...**

Después de un rato en el mercado terminamos las compras listas para volver al apartamento, nos tardamos un poco tratando de salir de la multitud pero al final llegamos a casa.

> **[11:19 AM]**

**[Colette] *Estirándome* M-mgh! Ah~ Joder...** **No creí que fuéramos a salir pronto de hay**

**[Tom] Modera tu lenguaje Colette *Desempacándome las cosas en la mesa***

**[Colette] Que modere mi lenguaje? Sabes que no soy como tu querida protegida Lily, recuerdas**

**[Tom] Lose, pero de cualquier forma... Una chica hermosa dama no debería usar ese tipo de lenguaje tan obsceno como ese *Dice al reírse***

**[Colette] *Me ruborizo* H-Hermosa?... V-vamos Tom, no seas tan cursi *Digo al reír nerviosa***

**[Tom] Hehe, perdón por incomodarte por ser cursi**

Incomoda... Siempre estoy así en estos momentos con Tom, Solo debo relajarme y controlarme, además ya tenemos que ponernos a hornear antes de se nos haga más tarde.

**[Colette] B-bien, hora de ponernos a trabajar... No estamos para descansar, en marcha mayordomo**

**[Tom] Uh? He, De acuerdo miladi**

Después de esas palabras motivacionales los dos nos pusimos en marcha a cocinar, no fue una tarea sencilla en especial para mí, por suerte tenía a Tom, él es un experto en esto de la cocina por eso lo llame en primer lugar, no quería hacer un desastre en nuestra cocina causando un incendio por mi ineptitud.

**[Tom] Bien, listo y al horno Como vas con esa crema?**

**[Colette] M-mph? *Lamiendo la cuchara* Y-ya está lista!**

**[Tom] Hm** **~** **Está bien, si quieres comportarte de esa forma *Limpia la crema en mi mejilla con su índice* Tendré que tratarte como tal jovencita *Chupa su dedo***

**[Colette] *Sonrojo* U-uh?**

**[Tom] Mmh~ Nada mal vas mejorando con esto de la cocina *Acaricia mi cabeza dando una sonrisa***

**[Colette] S-si... Gracias**

“tratarte como tal” A qué viene Tom con eso? Dios es difícil tratar de mantener la calma con el comportándose de esa manera, a este paso el día de hoy se complicara mucho más, Solo aguanta y mantente fría al asunto.

Al pasar el tiempo el pastel sale del horno listo para ser decorado, una decoración simple pero bella a la vez, una cubierta blanca alrededor de todo el pastel con fresas y el crema arriba de él.

Ya habíamos terminado solo quedaba de lavar el desastre en la cocina, Y por fin podríamos descansar.

> **[01:29 AM]**

**[Tom] Bien *Lavando los trastes* Espero, La señorita Madeleine lo disfrute**

**[Colette] Seguro que lo hará *Secando los trastes* Si no lo hace, la tendré que dejar morir hambre si no se come el pastel**

**[Tom] *Suelta una carcajada* No tienes que ser tan agresiva Colette**

**[Colette] Ya has de estar acostumbrado de lidiar con chicas agresivas a diario**

**[Tom] Eso creo Hehe *Cierra el grifo* Bien ahora sí que podemos tomarnos el merecido descansó**

Los dos décimos sentarnos en el sofá en la sala para por fin poder descansar.

**[Colette] Uuf~ *Me recuesta en el asiento del sofá***

**[Tom] *Observándome* Mm... Muy cansada eh?**

**[Colette] Tú crees?**

**[Tom] Bueno ser ama de casa no es muy sencillo, en mi opinión as hecho un bueno trabajo en ello desde que adoptaste a la señorita Madeleine**

**[Colette] *Lo miro* Enserio... piensas eso?**

**[Tom] Si y un simple mayordomo te lo puede asegurar *Sonríe***

**[Colette] *Empiezo a reír* Esta bien mayordomo, Haha! Me lo has asegurado muy claro**

**[Tom] Hehe, Me encanta verte sonreír *Da una sonrisa cálida***

**[Colette] He... V-vamos no seas tan cursi *De pronto siento la mano de Tom tocando la mía* E-eh?**

**[Tom] Colette... porque te has estado comportado de una manera muy nerviosa junto a mi últimamente, Acaso ten incomodo por alguna razón? *Me mira frente a frente***

**[Colette] *Me sonroja* T-Tom... Y-yo...**

Rayos! Que está pasando, Porque Tom se puso de esa manera hacia uno... Parece que ya no lo puedo ocultar más, ahora creo que es el tiempo adecuado para decirle lo que siento hacia él, Solo hazlo con calma.

**[Tom] Entonces? Di**

**[Colette] T-Tom yo... Y-Yo me siento muy atraída hacia T-..  *De pronto recibo una llamada telefónica* E-eh?**

**[Tom] Mm? *Su teléfono zumba también***

**[Colette] *Contesto la llamada* B-buenas?... Si soy Colette Collins... M-Madeleine? Que ocurre con ella?...**

**[Tom] *revisando su teléfono* Es un mensaje de la ama Lilian, quiere que te lleve a la academia porque Madeleine sufrió un...**

**[Colette] A-Accidente?!**

> **[Octubre 04, 20XX 00:00 ¿?; Lugar desconocido]**

**[Madeleine] M-maldita sea... *Sobándome la cabeza* Donde demonios estoy? *Miro a mi alrededor***

**[Voz] Bienvenida devuelta... Madeleine.**

Oh claro, me había secuestrado un monstruo llevando dentro del espejo del baño de mi escuela... Nada fuera del común.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es para contarles la perspectiva de Colette Collins la prima de Madeleine.
> 
> En el siguiente capitulo el POV vuelve con Madeleine, Donde ella dentro de un mundo de pesadilla tendrá que despertar si quiere sobrevivir a el monstruo que la asecha.
> 
> [Colette Collins]  
> Estatura:1.79 cm  
> Cabello:Nogal  
> Edad:24  
> Zodiaco:Cancer  
> Ojos:Marones  
> [Thomas Page]  
> Estatura:1.84 cm  
> Cabello:Negro  
> Edad:26  
> Zodiaco:Piscis  
> Ojos:Azules  
> 


	4. Pesadillas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madeleine estaba viviendo una gran pesadilla, arrastrada dentro ese espejo a un mundo vacío donde las únicas personas eran ella y ese monstruo que la arrastró dentro, ahora tiene que buscar despertar si no quiere seguir siendo torturada por esa cosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tercer capítulo del show, disfruten.

Y así sucedió, yo estaba pasando un típico día normal en la academia después de regresar de las vacaciones, todo parecía ir marchando bien sin ninguna preocupación, hasta que yo por hacer una idiotez fui arrastrada por una extremidad que salió del espejo del baño llevándome dentro de él.

> **[Octubre 04, 20XX 00:00 ¿?; Lugar desconocido]**

**[Madeleine] M-maldita sea... *Sobándome la cabeza* Donde demonios estoy? *Digo mirando a mi alrededor***

**[Voz] Bienvenida de vuelta... Madeleine.**

**[Madeleine] *Levantándome del piso* Joder! qué demonios eres, Que es este lugar?!**

**[Voz] Acaso no lo recuerdas? Este es nuestro lugar de juegos**

De pronto, el lugar se ilumina mostrando que era el baño de la academia Cerisier pero... Descolorida.

**[Madeleine] Este es solo el baño... La puerta!**

Al reaccionar corro hacia la salida del baño tacleándola en el progreso siendo por fin libre de la habitación en la que me encontraba, De ahí prosigo a correr a mi salón de clases, solo con la esperanza que allá alguien hay y que solo lo que sufrí fuera solo mi imaginación tratando de jugarme una mala broma.

**[Madeleine] Ya llegue! Perdón por el retraso profesor... Danvers...**

Nadie estaba, el salón estaba totalmente vacío sin ninguna alma presente.

**[Voz] Este es nuestro lugar de juegos, solo tú y yo podemos entrar aquí**

**[Madeleine] Tsk!**

Salgo corriendo del salón revisando cada una de las habitaciones del lugar, solo para encontrarme con el mismo resultado, solos algo del edificio para tratar salir por la entrada principal

**[Madeleine] Esto no puede ser posible, Esto ha de ser solo un sueño si seguro que lo es... Y-yo ahora mismo he de estar acostada en mi cama, solo tengo que encontrar la forma de despertar!**

**[Voz] Que acaso no lo has entendido todavía**

**[Madeleine] Cállate! *Digo al pellizcarme el abrazo sin parar* T-tch! Vamos funciona!**

No parecía funcionar, solo lograba hacerme un gran moretón rojo marcado en mi brazo.

**[Madeleine] S-Solo tengo que intentar otra cosa... pero que...**

**[Voz]...Quieres ayuda? *Dice con un tono de burla***

**[Madeleine] A-Ayuda? A despertar, si**

La extraña Voz suelta una risa provocando que todo parezca oscurecerse al tal paso de dejarme ciega a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, yo solo siento una fuerza invisible que me empuja a lo que creo es una pared y mi manos y piernas siendo sujetadas por alguna cosa.

**[Voz] Quisiste ayuda... Aquí la tienes...**

El lugar se vuelve a iluminar, estaba en una especie de show de un circos recostada por lo que era una diana gigante, sujetada por un par de manos gigantes de piel gris y una larga clavadas a la gran diana para sujetarse.

**[Madeleine] Q-que es esto?.. *Digo tratando de soltarme***

**[Voz] Quieres que te ayude no?**

Unos reflectores se encienden reflejándose hacia mí.

**[Voz] Ayuda es lo que obtendrás... Damas y caballeros! El Show este punto de iniciar**

Más reflectores se encienden mostrando más el interior, las gradas estaban vacías pero se oía una multitud de gente gritando como si hubiera alguien presente y una horrible música de circo se empezaba a escuchar.

**[Voz] lista?**

**[Madeleine] Eh?Lista para qu-**

Un cuchillo es lanzado de la nada clavándose al lado derecho de mi cabeza.

**[Voz] Si un cuchillo se clava en tu cuerpo logrando despertarte... acabando con este "Sueño"**

**[Madeleine] S-si se clava logro despertar?... *Miró el cuchillo a mi lado* M-mh... Hazlo**

**[Voz] Que empiece la función...**

Otro cuchillo es lanzado fallando en el progreso quedando clavado debajo de mi antebrazo izquierdo.

**[Madeleine] Vamos! Termina de una vez**

**[Voz] He, Con calma amiga**

Otros tres cuchillos son lanzados cada uno yendo por un lugar distinto, El primero es clavado debajo de mi entrepierna, el segundo falla la diana y el tercero... Ese me hizo descubrir algo al ser clavado al lado de mi mejilla izquierda rosándola causando una cortada.

**[Madeleine] T-Tch!E-eso... si dolió de verdad**

Siento una gota de algo bajando por mejilla, yo procedo a tratar de alcanzarlo con mi lengua lamiéndolo, era...

**[Madeleine] Esto...no es un sueño**

Un cuchillo llega a clavarse en mi mano izquierda provocando un derrame sanguíneo.

**[Madeleine] A-Agh!AaaahhH!!!**

**[Voz] Que ocurre Madeleine, acaso aun no te logras despertar?Hehe**

**[Madeleine] E-esto es... REAL!!**

Al mover mi mano,La herida se va volviendo más profunda provoca que el sangrando de mis venas se vaya haciendo más prominente.

**[Madeleine] P-por favor para... M-mgh! Aah!**

**[Voz] Que ocurre madeleine, No querías des-pertar?**

**[Madeleine] Mgh! A-aaggh!!**

Un nuevo cuchillo es lanzado para ser clavado en mi pierna derecha, el dolor que sufrió era casi indescriptible, la sangre empezaba a deslizarse a través de mi cuerpopasando por la diana para solo luego caer el piso dejando mancha.

**[Voz] La siguiente... A la cabeza!**

**[Madeleine] M-mgh! Nooooo!!!**

El cuchillo es lanzado a gran velocidad, corriendo rápidamente a lo que sería mi muerte segura, yo solo cierro mis ojos fuertemente esperando que todo allá pasado acaparando el sonido con mis gritos de agonía y miedo hacia mi muerte.

Antes de que el cuchillo golpee la diana, Las manos que me sostenían me dejan libre y los cuchillos clavados en mis extremidades son sacados por una fuerza invisible, liberándome dejándome caer desangrando en el suelo.

**[Voz] Ya aprendiste la lección Maddie... O quieres otra a "Ayuda" de mi parte?**

Con pocas fuerzas, doy un giro a mi cabeza para mirar la diana manchada por la sangre derramada por mí y observo el cuchillo que debió atravesar mi cabeza, yo con poca energía niego con la cabeza la "Ayuda" de esta enferma monstruosidad invisible hacia mis ojos.

**[Voz] Bien, entonces será mejor que te limpies... Solo mira como quedaste Hi! Hi!**

**[Madeleine] T-Tsk...**

Maldita monstruosidad, esto le parece divertido verme sufrir por la tortura que me está haciendo sufrir, mi cuerpo está totalmente débil aumentado por la pérdida de sangre y el simple roce del viento con mis heridas abiertas me causaba un dolor de inferno.

**[Voz] Vamos, tenemos que ir a casa... todavía la recuerdas cierto?**

**[Madeleine] ...C-casa? M-mgh!**

**[Voz] Si, donde solíamos estar vivir... por supuesto con antes de que te fueras a vivir con esa perra**

**[Madeleine] Con quién?...**

**[Voz] Ya sabes esa prima tuya... Vaya que esa zorra si era molestia**

**[Madeleine] T-Tsk!... N-no llames así a Colette! Agh! Mgh!**

Trato de levantarme con la poca fuerza en mi cuerpo pero en simple hecho de tener un agujero en pierna me lo impide haciéndome caer de rodillas, la monstruosidad solo se mofa de mi burdo intento.

**[Voz] Yo solo te quiero llevar a nuestra casa para así poder curarte, pero si quieres quedarte aquí esperando que esa perra te venga a rescatar... adelante**

**[Madeleine] M-mh... *Miro mis heridas*...De acuerdo... Mgh! Iré contigo...**

**[Voz] He... Entonces prosigamos**

El lugar se vuelve a tonar negro, siento como el piso de un duro concreto se vuelve una suave alfombra, el lugar se vuelve a iluminar mostrando una que el lugar en el me encontraba ahora era una gran sala de estar en lo que me parecía una casa familiar.

**[Madeleine] Q-Que es este lugar?... *Miro a mi alrededor***

**[Voz] Acaso ya no reconoces tu propio hogar?**

**[Madeleine] Mi propio...Hogar?**

Al mirar más detenidamente recuerdos llegan a mí, este lugar era igual a mi antigua hogar a las afuera del pueblo, dónde vivía con mis padres antes de su accidente e irme a vivir con Colette.

**[Madeleine] Como es posible...No lo había visto ase años... M-mgh! *Me levanto con pocas fuerzas* c-como sabes tú de este lugar?**

**[Voz]Hmm Yo solía vivir aquí contigo... antes de ser separadas...**

**[Madeleine] s-separadas?**

**[Voz]Fue hace tiempo querida Maddie, antes tú y yo eramo-**

De pronto, caigo desplomada en el suelo por la pérdida masiva de sangre, piel se iba tornando pálida y la fuerza en mis músculos se había ido casi por completo por las heridas aún abiertas hasta el momento.

**[Voz] Mmh... Se ve que ya no te queda tiempo**

**[Madeleine]........**

**[Voz] Ya no puedes hablar?Bueno, Ya Sera hasta la próxima vez que hablaremos... Oh y Maddie... No me ol-vi-des**

**[Madeleine] ...No... Olvidar...**

Con esas últimas palabras todo se torna oscuro, mis ojos caen rendidos por la poca energía que me quedaban, yo... solo quería quedar dormida y nunca volver a despertar para por fin descansar de esa pesadilla a la que se me sometió a vivir por esa criatura retorcida invisible hacia mis ojos.

Por primera vez en mi vida, nunca me había sentido tan relajada hasta ahora, se sentía tan bien no quería despertar... hasta que escuche una voz familiar hablándome desde lejos.

**_[Desconocida] Madeleine, Despierta querida... Aún no es tu hora... Vuelve conmigo y con tus seres queridos..._ **

Volver... con mis seres queridos? De quién es esa voz... Suena tan familiar pero, no logro recordar de quién es...

Mis ojos empiezan mover al sentir una fuerte luz tocando mi rostro, se oían unos "beeps" como si fuera un cardiógrafo, la voz que oía se volvió más familiar tenía que abrir mis ojos para saber quién era, solo necesitaba reunir las fuerza para hacerlo.

Con poca fuerza llego abrir mis ojos entrecerrados molestados por la fuerte luz que tenía enfrente, solo tenía que girar mi cabeza hacia un lado para ver quién era, y al hacerlo por fin la reconocí... era la persona que más quería en el mundo.

**[Colette] Por favor Maddie despierta... *Dice con lágrimas en los ojos***

**[Madeleine] M-Mmh~.... C-Colette?...**

**[Colette] Eh? Madeleine! *Me da un cuidadoso abrazo* Por fin has despertado! *Da una sonrisa de felicidad***

**[Madeleine] D-dónde estamos? *Miro a mi alrededor***

**[Colette] *Secando sus lágrimas* Estas en el hospital, te trajeron aquí después de que fuiste encontrada desmayada en los baños de Cerisier, según los doctores sufriste una gran pérdida de sangre pero no se te encontró ninguna herida ni nada**

**[Madeleine] Desmayada? M-mgh**

Recibo un gran de dolor de cabeza por los recuerdos confusos a lo sucedido antes de despertar.

**[Colette] No tienes que hablar más prima... solo recuéstate y descansa mas tarde podremos ir a casa y estoy segura que tus amigos querrán verte después de esto, ya Tom los fue a buscar**

**[Madeleine] Q-Que hora es?...**

**[Colette] Ya son las 04:30, fuiste encontrada a las 1:15 en el baño por lo que se cree fue el culpable de lo que te sucedido...**

**[Madeleine] C-culpable... Quien fue el quien me encontró?**

**[Colette] Según la directora, fue un chico nuevo ingresado el día de hoy a la academia**

**[Madeleine] Un chico nuevo?...**

**[Madeleine] Si... no te preocupes más Madeleine, solo descansa hay que esperar 2 horas para que te den de alta y por fin podamos ir a casa, de acuerdo?**

**[Madeleine] De acuerdo...**

Las horas pasan rápido yo ya estaba lista para irme del hospital, Tom nos vino a recogernos para volver regreso a nuestro apartamento, el resto del viaje me pase mirando por la ventana pensando en lo que había sucedido y que si todo fue un sueño o no.

Al llegar, Tom me ayuda a subir las escaleras para ir al apartamento, al estar frente a la puerta veo las luces encendidas a través de las ventanas.

> **[08:03 PM; Apartamentos Apple Acres]**

**[Madeleine] Uh Colette, dejaste las luces encendidas?**

**[Colette] Oh si, Hehe se me debió a ver olvidado por las primas *Da una carcajada***

Mi prima procede a abrir la puerta y al ser abierta me encuentro con una gran sorpresa inesperada.

**[Lily/Clyde] Bienvenida de vuelta Maddie! Feliz quince cumpleaños!**

**[Madeleine] E-eh?**

Los estaban frente a una gran pancarta con mi nombre y delante de ellos se encontraba un pastel blanco con decorado con fresas y crema.

**[Tom] He, feliz cumpleaños joven Madeleine**

**[Colette] Hi! Hi! Feliz cumpleaños primilla! *Me da un abrazo***

**[Madeleine] Mi cumpleaños... Es hoy! Es eso a lo que te referías esta mañana a día especial?**

**[Colette] Si, Siempre eres olvidadiza con las fechas así que quería que fuera sorpresa Hehe**

**[Clyde] Ven Maddie, es tiempo de cantar si quieres comer! Ugh! *Recibe un golpe en la cabeza***

**[Lily] No apresures a Maddie! No vez que ha de estar cansad- * _Brrr_ ***

**[M/CO/T/CL]....**

**[Lily] *Con la cara roja* M-mh...A-Aunque si podrías apresurarte un poco Maddie...**

Todos nos empezamos a reír por la situación.

**[Lily] No se rían!**

**[Madeleine] Haha... Esta bien Lily yo también tengo algo de hambre**

**[Colette] Empecemos a cantar entonces Hi! Hi! *Prendiendo la velas***

Al apagar las luces, todos nos reunimos alrededor del pastel y nos ponemos a cantar la típica canción de cumpleaños, comimos el pastel y recibe dos regalos uno de parte de Lily y el otro de Clyde, lo que siguió fueron una serie de risas y juegos de parte de todos, y al cabo de una hora todos nos despedimos para cada uno volver a sus casas quedando solo Colette y yo.

**[Colette] Uf~ Estoy repleta!**

**[Madeleine] Yo igual... Muchas gracias por la sorpresa prima *Doy una sonrisa***

**[Colette] TeeHee! Para eso estoy aquí Maddie *Nos damos un abrazo* Bien, creo que es hora de que vayas a descansar**

**[Madeleine] Si si, Porque mañana hay clases**

**[Colette] En realidad no, te recomendaron quedarte una semana en reposo según los doctores, así que no podrás ir a la academia todavía**

**[Madeleine] Ya veo...**

**[Colette] aunque que vayas a estar aquí una semana no te iras salvar eh, le dije a Lily que te trajera los tareas para la casa y que te prestara para anotar cada lección que recibiesen**

**[Madeleine] O-oh...**

**[Colette] Hmh, Solo ve y descansa has de estar agotada por lo que sufriste *Me da un beso en la frente* Yo recogeré todo esto, okey?**

**[Madeleine] Okey**

Ya después de darme una ducha y cepillarme los dientes, entró en mi habitación para acostarme bocarriba en mi cama.

**[Madeleine] Ah~ Fue una estupenda fiesta Hehe... Mm...**

El chico nuevo.... ese tal Cameron enserio me habrá hecho esto? Es imposible que él me haya podido haberlo hecho, Además, su voz no se parece nada a la de esa extraña cosa que me arrastró dentro del espejo, la voz... también escuche otra voz antes de despertar pero de quien habrá sido, la escuchaba muy familiar.

Miro mi mano izquierda no antes había sido apuñalada solo para no encontrar ni una marca de lo sucedido.

**[Madeleine] ...Creo que lo mejor será descansar y... No olvidar...**

Con esa frase cierro mis ojos para por fin quedar dormida, la habitación había quedado oscura ambientada por los sonidos de la noche, yo solo no espero volver a tener una pesadilla como la que viví este día y que la próxima semana retomar una vida normal.

> **[Octubre 04, 20XX 09:58 PM; Fin del dia]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo, después de una horrible noche Madeleine, empieza a sentir varios malestares a lo largo del día que tiene que soportar, a la vez que trata de hacerse al chico que puede saber algo de su accidente.


End file.
